The undying Jagan eye
by Sheiki
Summary: Naruto at 9 learns of his past. At 10 he is saved from a mob by Hidan. From there he goes and joins the Hidden village of Akatsuki. He awakens his kekkai genkai and kyuubi's gift. See the difference, watch him and the others grow. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Discalaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I would, then you all would be brainwashed... that has not yet happened and the Vatican hasn't taken over the world by force, so I don't own Naruto... GODDEMMIT!!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO Start reading the damn storyLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLLLOOLOLLOLOLOLOLOL

As a nine year old Naruto was walking home from academy, proud that he had learned some things about chakra control. He was damn proud of himself and was planning to go and celebrate it with some ramen.

_'I'm gonna have lots of miso ramen, then some of chicken...' _Naruto was pulled back from his train of thought as he was confronted by an angry looking mob.

The mob quickly closed in on him and circeled him. Naruto had nowhere to run. Some of the mob was shinobi of the leaf. It wasn't too long until they were on to him. they were beating him with fists and legs. Some even had brass knuckles with which they were doing damage. One punched Naruto into a dark alley. The group followed in on him. People started doing jutsus now. But something which they did not see was that Naruto's eyes had changed from perfect brilliant blue, to the matured sharingan. Naruto was lying on the ground helplessly, as he watched people perform jutsus onto him.

'_Why is everything going in slow motion? Why can I see exactly what they are doing? Why do I feel like I have mastered these jutsus too?'_ Those were the thoughts that were running inside Naruto's head. As he was thinking as to why he knew exactly as what to do next, he felt power that he had never felt before. Red chakra started to gather around his body. He was suddenly able to move again, just in time to dodge a Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu! He went for the two people nearest to him. He instantly knocked out the two civilians with only brass knuckles. As he turned to face some of the shinobis that were going throuhg some hand seals, a figure jumped infront of him.

"Not to worry. I am your friend. Now don't do anything Naruto-san." They voice said as lighting started to form around his hand in the shape of a small blade crackling and emitting chakra around the now, neon blue alley. "RAIKIRI!" he roared behind his ANBU uniform.

"Oh dear kami! It's the copy ninja! Retreat!" screamed one of the shinobis, before they all fled.

"Thank you so much..." Naruto managed to say as he looked at the man in ANBU uniform who had just saved him. His sharingan was still flaring but, he himself was slumped on the ground, the kyuubi's chakra vanished. Slowly the crackling lightning disappeared from the man's hand as he walked over to Naruto, quiet surprised about the sharingan.

"Come on now, we'll get you to the hospital. Not to worry, I'll be at your side during the time it gets for the Hokage to arrive. My name is Kakashi by the way." Kakashi assured. _'Besides, I owe that much for your old man...'_ Kakashi added to himself as he started leaping towards the hospital at full speed.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLGet on with the story pleaseLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLxD

"Where the hell is he?" roared the Sandaime hokage as he got into the hospital.

"He is o-o-o-o-on the th-th-th-third floor. Room 359" stuttered the nurse on the reception desk.

"Thank you" was the reply the nurse got as the robes of the Hokage just flashed white as he disappeared to the staircase.

"Kakashi! Is he okay?" Sarutobi rammed the door open to see Kakashi sitting next to Naruto who was sleeping on the hospital bed.

"He should be fine according to the nurses..."

"But why do they treat the last Namikaze like this? What has he done against them? Why can't they honor his last wish?" Sarutobi asked no one in particular.

"Who is he? And you mean that I am a Namikaze, not Uzumaki?" Our blond friend sat up.

"Dammint Naruto, I wished that I would not have to tell you this, so soon... You are the last of the Namikazes. Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. And your mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Needless to say all this information shocked Naruto beyond words.

"Your father sealed the Kyuubi into you, because you were the only child born on that day, and you were his only child. Your mother was killed shortly after giving birth to you by one of the Kyuubi's attack."

"But Naruto, you are not the Kyuubi. You are only his container, Jinchuuriki. But not worry, I'll help you defend your self, and help you out with your Sharingan." Kakashi entered the conversation.

"What, so you mean that he has the sharingan? That must be the Kyuubi's work." The 'Proffesor' concluded.

"Would you do that for me Kakashi-niisan?" Naruto said.

"Sure, but never call me niisan again... You don't know me very well, and second of all, consider me more like a godfather than a brother."

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOyou can read the story againLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

A year had passed since Kakahsi had started training Naruto. Not only had he progressed in all aspects of Ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, he had also dropped the dumb act. He had now progressed to be the among the top five of his year. Kakashi had also discovered that Naruto had a huge chakra reserve and thus, explaining why he could not perform some of the easiest jutsus like the bunshin. Instead he had taught him the kage bunshin.

Naruto hadn't changed his outfit at all. He claims that orange is the only color that a ninja should wear. He had also gotten chakra weights. He now supported 25kg on all limbs.

One day as Naruto was walking with his friends, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata, their laughter (even Shino was laughing) was stopped by a mob of villagers. They had hate in their eyes, as they looked at Naruto. Naruto knew that he would not stand a chance against them, thus he did the only thing he could think of. He fled as one of the villagers started throwing kunais and shuriken towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" Kiba barked as he watched the mob of villagers take to the rooftops to chase Naruto.

It wasn't long before the mob caught up to Naruto, and started beating him up even though he did put up a good fight. He was over powered by the mob, which consisted of Chuunin and some random civilians. As he was being beaten to death he screamed on the top of his lungs "SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

As Naruto's friends arrived they saw Naruto being beaten after his scream even harded. They gasped as someone was about to make the killing blow onto Naruto. He was stopped however by a mysterious plae man with grey hair.

"Seems like this kid will come with me... Now for the name of Lord Jashin, you shall die for harming him!" He stated rather loudly before he began the killing. He killed half of the group while only leaving the other half on the brink of their lifes.

"Now kid, would you like to join my organization to make you stronger, and achieve all your goals. With the help of me you could also spread the name of Lord Jashin and be whatever you ever wanted." The mystery man asked.

"Sure ... thing..." Naruto said before he passed out revealing a 'cut' on his forehead.

"As for you guys, tell the Hokage and train. You will see him later on in your life. **Secret Art: Transportation Jutsu!** " and with a loud puff they were gone leaving the academy students buffled.

"We need to tell the Hokage!" Chouji was the first to come back to his senses. With that they left running for the Hokage tower.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLoLOLOLOLOLoLoLoLoOLOLOLLOLOOoOOLOoLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOL

"Welcome to Akatsuki... Namikaze Naruto"

"What where am I? And who are you? Where is the man who saved me?" Naruto asked the mysterious man who spoke to him.

"He was Hidan, now as for who am I? I am Pein, the leader of Akatsuki. Akatsuki is an organization for people who are 'special'. We are at a remote location in the mountains. This is your new home. We will train you. And I found you two senseis. Come fort!" Pein introduced himself and called out.

The mystery man called Hidan came in and so did a freaky old man with long white hair.

"So you feeling better? Naruto, right? well I am Hidan. Your new sensei along with-" But Hidan was cut off.

"The great legendary Gama-sennin! Also the writer of Icha Icha paradise! None other than your truly Jiraya-sama of the Sannin!" the old man performed a jig as he intorudec himself.

"AAAAH So you are the Ero-sennin who writes the orange books that Kakashin-sensei reads!" Naruto brightly said.

"HMPH! damn that name is so not true!" Jiraiya said.

After a long discussion about Naruto's past, both Jiraiya and Hidan agreed to teach him.

"Naruto, I want to convert you to the Jashin faith. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure thing, after all I owe you that much at the very least."

"Great! We will start the ritual straight away."

During the ritual Naruto screams out in agony. His sharingan activates, and a third eye appears onto his forehead. The 'cut' opens up to reveal a bright teal shinning eye. The Jagan eye. Hidan is the least to say shocked as is Jiraiya. The jagan blazes on with full power and fury. The Jagan's power was even felt at Konoha by Kakashi, and Sarutobi, who were at least 200 kilometers away. The Jagan does an incredible thing. It shoots a beam towards Hidan, who dodged it only to see the wall behind him burned down. He quickly continues the ritual and finishes it as the Jagan seems to get more powerfull.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU ARE MINATO'S KID! **SEALING STYLE: CHAKRA SEALING!** " the old pervert runs up to Naruto and rams his hand on to Naruto's chest, taking down the Jagan and deactivating the sharingan.

"Well that was surely close. Now that he has awaken the Jagan, he will also awaken in time the ultimate jutsu... The **Hiraishin no Jutsu!** " Jiraiya said.

"Good think that I found him. Now after he wakes up, he will be immortal like me. Then we will start the tor- I mean the training and have him set up with a team and have them become shinobis. " Hidan states.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLoOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLLOOLOLOLOLOLOOLL

The following day all of Konoha is gathered to hear an announcement by the Hokage.

"Fellow citizens of Konoha! Hear me, It has been confirmed that an academy student who was showing great skill has left the village after a mob tried to kill him! Half the mob was killed by a mysterious man who took the academy student. That student was the heir to the Namikaze clan." All were shocked after hearing the last part.

"That is not the worst thing. Only two hours later to the fact that I had heard that he had left the village because he was mobbed by his own people, he awakened the Jagan! That was the incredible force most of you felt yesterday. It saddens me to no ends that most of you didn't honor Yondaime's wish view his son as a hero. Thus, if you ever happen to see formerly known person 'Uzumaki Naruto' please try to get him back to the village." Sandaime concluded as he walked away from the podium.

LOLLOOLOLOLOOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLLOOLLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

A month later in Konoha...

Shikamaru had gotten mad at the people of Konoha for the last time. He had seen people talking cheerfully about how great it was now that Naruto was gone. So he had started training. Yes he had started training on his family jutsus, and he had also started to work with chakra knives. He got help from his father and Sarutobi Asuma, when he was not on missions.

Chouji had turned into a war machine. He carried around a battle ax and had also mastered most of his family jutsus. He was viewed as a genius of his age group much like Shikamaru was too.

Kiba had just started doing an incredible work out with Akamaru. They kept on training forever. They trained until they couldn't anymore.

Shino had gone quiet. Nobody really knew what was going on in his head anymore. But one thing was sure. He was getting stronger as were the others that had seen Naruto the last time.

Hinata had started taking private training sessions with Mitarashi Anko. This had boosted up her self-esteem. She was also training on her family taijutsu with her father more and harder, which surprised her father, but he was still happy.

LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Wat u all think about the first chapter? i know i know not the best but i will always try to make it better... Besides i'm moving up to the fun parts pretty soon so stick around to read them! as always R&R

and send a message if it takes too long to UD im kind of lazy sometimes so...

Peace out!


	2. Secret alliance

AN: I have to admit something to you guys... This is really serious... I 3 u guys! You have made my day perfect by showing your affection to my story. :D  
Every1 who has favorited, and reviewed he is your "ENTERTAINMENT"

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL:D

One year later at the gates of Konoha a 11 year old figure with a black cloak on, traveling with a kitsune (fox) that was huge (Akamaru after time skip) were nearing it. The guards on duty felt terrible chakra and felt that the boy could be problematic. They tensed themselves for him as he neared them. He was now ten feet away from them with his fox whom, had great many tails.

"Halt! Who goes there and what is your business in Konoha?!" the guard closer to the boy asked in a stern and a demanding voice.

They boy and the kitsune stopped. They were both glaring at them. Now that he was so close to them, they could make out the fine details. He was around 145cm tall. He had blonde hair, and a 'cut' on his forehead. He was wearing black combat boots, dark baggy pants and a shirt which both had a red cloud on it. His black traveling cloak was open, and behind his back he had a scythe (the weapon which Hidan wields), his head band was on his right leg. It had a simple 'A' in it.

"..." The boy said nothing as his 'cut' opened to reveal a third eye which was glowing golden and was slightly slitted. His other two eyes were icy blue as his chakra from opening the eye had skyrocketed. "Namikaze... Naruto, of the Jagan eye. I'm here to speak to the Hokage. Now if you would excuse me, me and my sensei will be leaving." The boy replied closing his eye and walking past the two guards.

After he was gone the other guard simple said "I'll go inform the Hokage about the Namikaze." With that a swirl of leaves took over him and he disappeared.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"It would seem that you are getting glances, sensei. Would you like to disappear or go back in?" Naruto asked his kitsune.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU MEAR IMMORTAL! I'm staying here. Besides I know this great Ramen stand right around the corner." The Kitsune replied with a smirk.

All what Naruto replied to him was a simple yet a foxy grin. The turned the corner and entered.

"Yo old man, give me 12 bowls of miso ramen and 3 kilos of raw meat for my fox!" Naruto shouted as he took a seat, his Fox started standing on two legs.

"No one has ever made that kind of an order except Uzumaki Naruto, but he has been gone for over a year. Most likely dead by now..." The old man replied his head down as he turned around to see his customer.

"What do you mean? I'm here!" Naruto replied smiling widely at the owner of his favorite ramen stand.

As the old man took a closer look at Naruto he realized that he really was Naruto. "NARUTO!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HOW ARE YOU! AYAME COME HERE! HE IS BACK!" He said as he started making the order right away with glee.

"What you mean that he is back? OH HeLLO NARUTO-KUN!" Ayame squeezed Naruto like he was an over-sized teddy bear.

The Kitsune could not help but chuckle out loudly. "HAHAHAAA! So much for your cool icy image with that blush of yours! Face PRICELESS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" The Kitsune was dying of laughter.

After a while Ayame let go as the Kitsune got his meat with tears still in his eyes from laughter. Naruto also got served his first bowl as an old man took a seat next him.

"Well well, if it isn't old man Hokage. What brings you here? And you can drop the henge." The Hokage was surprised as his henge was seen right through his genjutsu.

"My word, you truly are amazing. Even better than I last saw you... Naruto" The old Hokage said warmly. "What brings you here in this part of the Fire country? And it would seem that you have become a shinobi of... what village is that actually?"

"Of Akatsuki. It is a tiny hidden village 200 kilometers northwest of here at the mountains. It's tiny, but packs as much power as the whole of Grass. This brings me to my mission objective. Pein-sama has sent me here in order to ask you for something very special. Here is his offering. He wants that Akatsuki and Konoha join forces together. We are too small to survive as a hidden village. Think about it. A handful of really powerful shinobis. I have the list of all members of Akatsuki and their skills for you to consider. If you decline, well that is another story. Then Pein and Jiraiya will come to negotiate it again with you." Naruto hands a sealing scroll to Sarutobi.

"Oh and by the way, we have 15 Uchihas in our village all with their sharingan awakened. Itachi was under the control of Madara, but lucky for Itachi, he managed to gain control over his body and save 16, including Sasuke. So what do you say?"

"I must say that I am tempted, but how will we keep contact?"

"I thought you might ask that. I am a seal master so no worries. We can use the Secret Art: Teleport transport no jutsu! It allows you to transport with in 5 minutes in to it as long as you are with in the range of 500 kilometers. You can travel 100 kilometers in a minute with that jutsu without straining anything. If you accept I will place a seal to a place that you want and show you the hand signs to get to our village and back to yours. Do we have a deal?"

"In one condition."

"Which is?"

"That you will have to spend more time here as the official messenger and we miss all the pranks you pull here. But I will led you know at the end of the day Naruto. If I accept, will Akatsuki become part of Konoha just to make sure?"

"Yes it will. We will be a special squad like ANBU."

"Good to know... If I accept, you will have to go to the academy for today. They are having field trials, as in tests. So you have to get there soon to take part in their tests if you wish for my acceptance." The old Hokage smiled an evil smile.

"Dammit! Sensei, wanna come in or are you gonna go back to Akatsuki?" Naruto asked the Kitsune.

The Kitsune just swallowed the last bit of his meat. His response was simple, he flick each of his tails to the ground and a flame came and took over the fox before he disappeared with the flame.

"Was that?"

"Yes it was. But you need to explain to the class as to why I am joining their class after a year..."Naruto replied.

"Alright, let me pay for our food and we are off."

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOL

At the Academy...

"Alright settle down settle down class! As some of you might have noticed we are still inside which means that we are waiting for someone to-" but Iruka couldn't finish as winds picked up and into the class appeared a black wearing blond with a 'cut in his forehead. A scythe on his back and icy blue eyes.

"Yo! So Iruka-sensei when are you gonna start the tests? I can't wait to kick that emo-maggots ass!" Naruto said and pointed at the brooding (once again) Uchiha.

The class was staring at the familiar site before them but couldn't place to where they had seen him before.

"Calm down Naruto! He is after all the 'Last Uchiha'. So class this is your former class mate. Uzumaki Naruto. He is currently working on an alliance between two hidden villages and has come here to spend his free time. Lets show him what we leaf shinobi are made out of! Now I'll meet you outside in 10 seconds." Iruka said as he poofed out to the training ground right outside the window. Everyone ran towards the windows and jumped out. Naruto just shunshined there.

As the matches started off with the kunoichi taijutsu, everyone was gathering around Naruto.

"It would seem that you all are blocking my view. If you have a question then please ask." Naruto stated as he was sitting in a meditation pose. All eyes closed.

They cleared away so that Naruto could 'see' the match. Shikamaru was the first to open his mouth. "Naruto, where were you? And what happened to you? It seems that you have become a shinobi with that head band of yours."

"Well it seems that our information was correct, you are indeed the smartest of your age group. Very well, I have been training in a hidden village. Its called Akatsuki. It is by far the smallest hidden village. We hold great power in our small numbers. We are at the moment only 250 shinobis, including our leader called Pein. I have converted to the Jashin faith gaining a sensei. Hence the weapon. I have three senseis. My favorite one isn't a human. My other two senseis are odd. One is Hidan, The immortal one. The other one is a Ero-sennin. But my battle skills I will show now. I challenge the strongest one of you. The one with most power behind their attacks." Naruto said as he got up.

The match was finished by Ino knocking someone on the ground and holding a kunai against her throat. "Iruka sensei, I want a match where everything is allowed. Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu. The one with most raw power. Who is it?" Naruto demanded.

"I guess that is possible. Your opponent would be Chouji. Would everyone except Chouji and Naruto leave the arena."

The two friends walked into the center. "Come at me with everything you got. Come with the intention to kill. If you don't I come with that, I will hold a grudge against you forever."

"But then I might kill you. And I don't want that."

"Come on now. You can't kill me... FATTY!" At that statement everyone went pale.

Chouji went furious. He took out his battle axe. "I'm not fat I'm BIG BONED!"

With that he ran towards Naruto who only threw out his battle cloak and took the scythe in his left hand. Chouji swung his ax horizontally only to hit a log. Chouji spun around to meet a fist into his face. Chouji flew backwards 15 meters. When he got back up he started doing seals.

"**Partial expansion: ARMS!**" Chouji shouted as his arms grew huge. Soon his arms started flying towards Naruto who had hard time dodging the huge arms. The damage that they left was incredible. Crater after crater was left as Naruto kept on dodging. " You seems pretty fast. Lets see how you handle this. **AKAMICHI CLAND SECRETS: SUPER SPEED AND SIZE!**" Everything in Chouji's body grew even bigger. And he was moving much faster. Now Naruto was in trouble. Even when he had made 50 kage bunshins to attack Chouji, none of them had reached him. Chouji was too fast even though he was very big.

"Time to end this!" Chouji screamed as he ran towards back in his regular size, his eyes still burning with hate from the comment that had made. He aimed for Naruto's heart with his ax. He swung, and hit dead on. Blood sprayed a little as Naruto had not moved an inch.

"Why didn't you move?" Chouji who was shocked as Naruto who had a battle ax sticking out from his heart.

Naruto turned all black and silver. He jumped up into the air and took out the battle ax.

"Damn that hurt like a bitch. That went pretty deep. Now in the name of Jashin I shall defeat you!" Naruto yelled in the air as he threw the sword away and started making hand signs at a rate which was unbelievable. Even the Old Hokage who was watching was shocked. "**NAMIKAZE STYLE: WIND DEPRESSION!**" Soon a huge winds picked up Chouji and dropped him to the ground. The winds grew stronger and stronger pinning Chouji to the ground tearing away his chakra, which was done so well that it could be seen with the naked eye. Soon a bird like creature made of wind and chakra landed on Chouji.

"No! He will not die now. I don't recall summoning you with this jutsu. I used the other version so just fly off now." Naruto told the bird off, as it disappeared.

"Well, I never would have guessed that you could use that jutsu. It is a high B-rank used to capture lots of enemies. Anyways, Naruto would you care to join me for a moment?" The Third made his presence known to everyone there. Most were still shocked that Naruto was not dead.

"That is the power of Lord Jashin. Thanks to him I'm immortal." Naruto explained to the others as his shadow clone picked up Chouji and went over to others to talk and discuss on what they had missed. "What is that you wish to discuss with me granps?" Naruto grinned.

"You do know that there will be a Chuunin exam here in the leaf within 10 months, right?" Naruto nodded his answer. " I will accept and will meet your leader as soon as possible. Now for the seal, I want it to be placed in the Hokage tower. Please follow me." They both started jumping towards the Hokage tower.

As they were walking up towards the Hokage's office, they stopped right opposite of the office door. "I want the seal here. Now if you would."

Naruto looked at the wall. There was shockwave of golden chakra as Naruto opened his Jagan eye. Soon Naruto started sealing away at a fast rate. Pretty soon he had done over a 100 seals before he stopped and simple stared at the spot on the wall and yelled " **SEALING STYLE: SEAL OF TRANSPORTATION!**" and sure enough a seal about the size of an A4 paper appearead the with the kanji for 'transportation' on it.

"There, now here are the instruction as in how to get from here to Akatsuki and back." Naruto said handing a scroll to the Hokage.

"Is there something you would like to have before you leave, Naruto?" The professor asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. I'd like to get some scrolls from my father's personal library."

"That can be arranged."

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Much later that evening.

"Thank you old man, and I hope to see you guys later on. And don't you dare get any weaker otherwise I'll cream your asses in the Chuunin exam. Until then, I shall be gone. We shall see who is stronger. You guys or me." Naruto turns around and walks a few steps before he stops. "Oh, I plan on reviving 'IT' there. So you'd better train you emo-maggot." Naruto throws a kunai towards a tree and Sasuke falls out.

"So long..." Before anyone can respond to what Naruto just said, the winds picked up and Naruto was gone.

"Hokage-sama, what does he mean by reviving 'IT'? " Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata asked together while Chouji and Shino were just looking at where Naruto had been a few moments ago.

"_He coulnd't mean_ it... _could he? No, that is impossible._" Sarutobi thought, but his answer was way different. "I don't know... Well you guys should head home, it's getting late and Shikamaru, don't you have training with Asuma now?"

"OH SHIT!" Shikamaru said as he started running towards training ground 6 at full speed afraid that Asuma might give him an extra hard work out.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOL

AN:

Okay it took longer than i thought to write this chapter for some reason. Anyways, I have a question for you guys. Do you want to see/read training and a mission or just skip straight to the Chuunin exam? I already have a couple of new jutsus thought already that are going to be revealed there. This all depends on you guys now. So it is either action or fillers.

So R&R the more reviews the faster UD! Keep that in mind ppl! And just a simple vote is enough to get me happy.

All those who review deserve chocolate cake and a ticket to the movies! And If you give me Ideas i will give you lots of credit!

PEACE OUT

SHEIKI


End file.
